feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame: Dawn of Humanity
Note: Since the structure of Chapter pages is yet to be decided, this is a bit tentative. Final Battle Quotes Caduceus: Valerie... I'm sure you'd make a great queen... perhaps even better than the Saint King... but you cannot guarantee that a tyrant from your line will not rise again. Believe me, I'm doing this for the greater good and I still count you among my friends. Valerie: Like hell! My friend wouldn't agree to this. Humanity can evolve, but not under the crushing heel of gods! We walked this road together and there's still a lot more to go. I'm sure the Cad we know and love is still in there and I'll beat him out of you if I have to! Alternatively, if Caduceus and Valerie have reached Support Rank S... Caduceus: Valerie... I'm sure you'd make a great queen... perhaps even better than the Saint King... but you cannot guarantee that a tyrant from your line will not rise again. Believe me, I'm doing this for the greater good... I love you... Valerie: Like hell! The man I love wouldn't agree to this. Humanity can evolve, but not under the crushing heel of gods! We walked this road together and there's still a lot more to go. I'm sure the Cad I know and love is still in there and I'll beat him out of you if I have to! When units are selected for the first time, they will say the following... * Mina : How could you...? Val put so much of her faith in you and so did I...! I won't let you follow through with this! I can’t! For her sake and yours, I have to stop you, no matter the cost! * Solomon: For so long, I thought myself but a beast. But now, here I stand fighting to free mankind from the thumb of the gods. Mother... Father... Guide me as I help create a future you can be proud of! * Imogen: I’ve come too far to back down now. We all have. For all the lives stolen for your twisted game, this is the punishment you deserve, Forneus! You and your precious assistant! * Banquo: Not a fight I expected, but hey, it’s the fight we’ve got. Alright then, one last round! Put up yer dukes, Cad, ’cause we’re ending this like men! * Fu’ma: A world ruled by strength? Now you’re speaking my language. But a world ruled by you and your pet gods? That’s where I draw the line. * Feirefiz: So this lifetime of man has’t need of me once more... Very well. Even if I must face thee, tactician, I shall fulfill mine duty. For mine new liege; mankind itself! * Enid: I’ll admit it, I may not know much. But at the very least, I know that the Cad we know is still in there! So stop being such a big jerk already! * Xerxes: I had my best years stolen from me by despots like you, but now, in my old age, I will stand and fight so that the new generation needn’t suffer the same fate! * Ne’zha: Really now? Is this the future we fought so hard to protect? I’d rather have no future at all than spend it under another tyrant like you! * Metis: To clash with the gods themselves... What a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity this is! Mila, Duma, you will be the greatest test subjects I could ask for! * Eurys: You better prepare yourself, Caduceus. I could care less for you or your ideals, but I'll drag our friend out here kicking and screaming if I have to! * Erin: Humans can be bad people, there's no doubt. But they can also be wonderful people too. You live life to make the most of it, and impact others in any way you can. To think that you lose faith in something so beautiful... I can't comprehend it. * Vanea: We won't be governed by anyone, much less a false deity. Lily and I will fly high and fly free. That's... what he would want, after all. * Beil : The show is in its final act... I promise you this not as the Lord of Thunder, but as Tybeilius Varthormel: I will strike down judgement with divine lightning! * Persephone: Lady Galatea... Sir Acis... Watch me. Today, by this lance, I will defeat the root of your pain. Your loyal servant will see your dreams realized! * Orion : ''This ''is the kind of world you want? One where a singular entity governs over the helpless masses? ...If that is the case I damn you, Caduceus. And I damn Forneus as well. Allow me to take upon the mantle he once held, and show you the true might of humanity. * Samuel: To think this would be how things were going to end. Fighting a god? Any normal person would think it is insane...however, I am no normal person. Come at me with all your might! I won't run away anymore! * Zeke: Fighting is what I know the most about, it's what I was raised to do. So you'll have to excuse my excitement, for this will be my greatest fight yet. * Tilda: This world can be a cruel and unforgiving place sometimes...I know it firsthand, but as long as there is good, there is always hope! That's what I learned being a part of all this, and I will not have this hope be lost to some wannabe god! * Ace: I finally found a place where I belong. I have friends who care for me, and people that are like family and you want to take that away from me?!?! No! I never lose anyone again! * Makoa: Can't say I'm against the idea of not having rulers, but your solution would just make things worse for everyone. Watch over me Omari...I'm gonna fulfill our promise.